behind this barrier
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Set after 3x02—"Daddy's here, sweetheart."—After Hayley takes his daughter, Klaus and Freya team up to make things right with the help of little Hope.


**This story was requested by** ** _'Stand with Ward and Salvatore'_** **. I hope you like this and it was what you pictured. Sorry this is so late I can't begin to tell you how busy i've been but it's finally finished.**

 **If you liked this story, please leave a review and feel free to request more daddy!Klaus if you like.**

 _ **This story includes some Hayley and Jackson bashing. If you don't like it or if you're fans of them please don't read it.**_

* * *

 **behind this barrier**

 **Ever since she started walking Hope became unpredictable.**

She would sit by the front door with her toys and not move for hours.

She would even manage to escape from her crib by using her magic and toddle over to the front door.

She would sit down at the front door and stare up at it for a long time, as if she were _expecting_ something. At first Hayley had thought nothing of it. Children were adventurous and the environment was new for her daughter. Hope was very aware for her age and the wolf inside of her was just trying to observe the new environment. She knew that something had changed and the mother of the tribrid had just thought that her daughter was attempting to get used to it.

But when Hope began to cry whenever her mother removed her from the front door, the hybrid began to worry.

"She's doing it again, Jack."

Her husband turned his head when he heard the sound of shuffling and coos coming from the front room. The two shared a look before turning their heads in the direction of where the noises were coming from. Their eyes landed on Hope's crib and, surely enough, his wife's words were proven. Hope was standing and staring at the front door, her expression one of determination as her eyes flickered from her crib to the door again.

"She won't manage to get out from this one, Hayley, we made sure of that."Jackson tried to assure his wife."There's no way."

"I hope you're right. I'm getting worried."

"There's no need to worry, Hayley. Hope is a tribrid, there's no manual for us to follow. We just need to keep a close eye on her but i'm sure she'll grow out of this."

"Are you really sure?"Hayley asked, gesturing to her daughter again, eyes telling her husband to look."Because i'm not."

Hayley's eyes widened as a moment later the side of the crib fell down, the latches loosening, and once again, her daughter shuffled out of the crip. She moved over the side, holding on to the sides of the crib, and landed on her feet. Still clutching her favorite toys and her blanket, the tribrid giggled to herself as she made use of her new walking skills. Jackson's own eyes widened as Hope smiled to herself as she turned around and, gaze set on the door, began to move forward. They watched as she, after laying out her blanket, plopped herself down in front of the door, in the same place as always, and set out her toys around her.

There was nothing after that.

She just stared at the door, toys in hand, and a small smile on her face, mumbling nonsense to herself.

"I told you."Hayley said, standing up."New crib or not, she'll be able to get out."

"Where did she learn that?"

Hayley had no real answer to his question, she was confused herself."She's part witch, Jack, it's expected, I guess."

As if agreeing, Hope let out a loud giggle, hugging her wolf teddy to her chest as she looked up at the door, eyes wide and blue orbs shining with happiness.

"No, baby girl. Momma said to stay in your crib."Hayley scolded her daughter, leaning down and picking her up with a small smile to try and cheer her up."Come on."

Right on cue, as soon as her mother stepped away from the door, Hope started to cry.

Hayley frowned sadly as her daughter's smile fell and tears streamed down her cheeks, heartbreaking sobs coming from the tribrid as she was moved from the door.

"What's so special about the door?"

"I don't know."Hayley replied, trying to hush her sobbing daughter by offering her the wolf teddy."But she can't keep doing _this_."

* * *

 **The same thing happened for the rest of the week.**

It became a sort of routine.

Until Hope tried to turn the door handle in an attempt to walk out of their home.

That was when Hayley took action.

"No, baby girl, you can't do that."Hayley softly scolded, picking her daughter up and shutting the door firmly."It's unsafe."

"Da-Daddy."Hope whimpered, nuzzling into her mother's shoulder, eyes shining."Daddy. **DADDY!** "

"Baby girl-"

"DADDY!"Hope screeched, reaching out towards the door, tears running down her cheeks."Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo, it's all right."Jackson tried to soothe, taking the child from her mother and balancing her on his hip."It's all right."

This didn't help the situation.

"DADDY!"

Hope fought against her step father, kicking out and trying to reach for the door. She cried out as if she were in pain, her tears coming faster. Hayley cupped a hand over her mouth, looking close to tears herself as she looked at her daughter, wondering why she was so upset. She knew why, deep down. She missed her father but Hayley refused to allow Klaus to win in this situation.

"Put her in her crib, Jack."Hayley said, pointing at Hope's crib.

"She misses Klaus." Hayley told her husband as he put her down inside her crib.

"He doesn't deserve to see her, Hayley."

"I know, but-"

"Let's not talk about this here." Jackson cut Hayley off, gesturing to the back room."Let's do this somewhere else."

Hayley nodded and followed her husband to the back room, the two whispering as they walked.

Hope sniffed as she hugged her wolf teddy to her chest, laying down in her crib, watching the door.

"Daddy!"

That was when the sound of chanting filled the room.

Hope stood up in her crib when the locks of the door began to un fasten, the key turning and the locks being shifted to the side. A few seconds later door suddenly opened as if by itself. She clapped her hands when it hit the wall behind it and she turned to see her aunt Freya standing in the doorframe, her hands held up. She had her eyes closed and was chanting in a different language. Hope jumped in her crib and giggled loudly as she watched her aunt. Her tears were now gone as her wolf senses felt something familiar.

A moment later her aunt's eyes snapped open and her chanting stopped.

She smiled when she saw her niece.

"Hello there, sweetheart. How is my little niece?"

Upon seeing the familiar woman and instantly knowing that she was no threat, Hope giggled happily and jumped again in her crib. She waved over at her aunt and clapped her hands together, blue eyes shining when Freya waved back.

"Have you missed your auntie Freya?"

Hope just giggled louder, as if answering yes to her question.

"I know you've missed someone else."

Freya stepped aside and Hope's smile widened when her father came into view, hands behind his back. His frown faded and his eyes lit up, a smile gracing his face when his eyes landed on his daughter.

"Hello, love."

Klaus looked at his sister, raising an eyebrow, silently conversing with her."It's safe to enter?"

"It's safe, Niklaus. Go and see your daughter."

Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing in thanks before he crossed the threshold. He smiled again as he walked over to his daughter's crib, chuckling when she wiggled her fingers at him, giggling happily.

"Hey, there."Klaus whispered, reaching down and picking up his daughter."Daddy's here, sweetheart."

His eyes closed contently when she nuzzled into his neck, mumbling nonsense against him, head resting on his shoulder. He smiled, rocking her from side to side as she giggled into his ear. He could never describe how much he had missed his child, it was as if a part of him had been missing whilst they had been separated. Freya, leaning against the doorframe, smiled in happiness as she watched her brother with his daughter. She knew the flaws her brother had but she also knew how much he adored his daughter and that was why she had helped him. She would never deny him his daughter and, despite his actions towards Hayley that she would never condone, she knew that it was by fear.

He feared losing his daughter.

"Thank you." Klaus mouthed to his sister who nodded.

The moment was broken when the sound of feet entered the room. Freya walked over to her brother as Hayley and Jackson walked in, both looking angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my daughter."Klaus responded with a cold tone, smiling down at the cooing child in his arms."Looks like she missed her father."

"How did you get in?"

"My sister had a hand in getting me through this barrier."Klaus replied with a smirk, kissing the top of her daughter's head."At least someone in this family knows the meaning of _loyalty_."

"Now is not the time, Niklaus. You came to see your daughter and I will not have you both arguing in front of her."

"She misses her father."Klaus harshly said to the mother of his child, a cruel grin on his face.

"He doesn't deserve her."

"I make no case of defending Niklaus' actions but what I do know is that he loves his daughter more than he ever thought possible."Freya told Hayley, smiling softly at her niece before she turned back to the female hybrid."She shouldn't suffer by not seeing him."

"And that love will be her _ruin_."

"Won't your ruin happen if you continue to punish him by doing this?"Freya asked with a calm tone."I can assure you that keeping her from her father to punish him won't do you both any good. In fact, it'll be your own ruin."

"I _am_ helping her."

"No, you are helping yourself! Both you and Jackson. You are no better than my brother. Nobody can doubt your love for Hope just like they can't doubt his love. You both have different ways of protecting her but while you're too busy fighting she is losing out on _both_ her mother and father."

Hayley looked away from the witch and looked over at her daughter who had her head on her father's shoulder.

"I just want to see my daughter, Hayley. And despite our issues, we're her parents and she deserves to see both of us."

Hayley glared at Klaus before her expression softened.

"I know."

"Hayley-"

"He's a monster."Hayley told her husband, gesturing to Klaus with a tired hand."But he's her father. I don't want her to grow up and hate me, Jack."

"We can have shared custody or something."Hayley said to the father of her child."But if you ever do something like this to me again you'll never see her again."

Freya's expression darkened as she looked at the mother of her niece.

She and Klaus shared a look, both smiling a little, as they thought over Hayley's threat.

"Come, love. It's time to go home."

Klaus kissed the top of his daughter's head again and began to lead her out of the apartment.

But before he left he turned and smirked at Hayley and Jackson.

"I'd _love_ to see you challenge _me_ again, _**little**_ wolf."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope you liked it,** **Stand with Ward and Salvatore!**

 **And, again, i'm sorry it took so long, I was really busy.**

 **If anyone would like to request any daddy!Klaus please feel free.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
